


Haunted

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio is haunted by the possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

Horatio had never never touched Speed, he'd been to tied up in propriety, in being sensible and detached, and he'd missed it.

Missed his chance to have something and now he was haunted by the possibilities of what never happened.

He'd never be in love like that again, never love like he denied himself. Oh, there would be others, he was not principled enough to hold himself back until death, but he would never love them like he had Speed.

Speed had been his one, and he had held back and now he was left with nothing but haunted memories.


End file.
